Hey Ika, You Are A Wizard
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Ika Musume really wants to invade humanity, but she keeps failing. But her life changes when she gets a letter from hogwarts, saying that she's accepted to study as a wizard. Ika agrees and goes to hogwarts to become stronger, but does she really want to invade humanity, or does she rather want to help other people instead of punishing them? (ONE-SHOT FROM IKA'S PERSPECTIVE)


**AUTHORS NOTES: This is my third Squid girl fanfiction, and I ran out of ideas after the first two, so I decided to make a crossover fanfiction and experiment a little. I just finished making this fanfiction, and I ran out of ideas when I wrote these Authors notes.  
Anyway, enjoy the fanfiction!**  
It was an ordinary day at the beach, and I was – like always – working at Lemon as a waitress.  
Despite the fact that I learned a lot about humanity, I still wanted to invade them.  
But I still had to pay for the wall that I broke, so it's going to take a while, I thought.  
It was just the same as always: taking orders from customers, serving food.  
I was getting used to it, and it started to become a part of my life.  
I thought that nothing would be able to change that part of my life, but I was wrong.  
It all started when I went home after a hard day of work, and something surprising happened.  
I didn't even open the door of the Aizawa house and I already heard a loud noise.  
 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKA MUSUME!"  
** And then I realized it.  
It was my birthday that day.  
The entire Invasion Club came over to the Aizawa house, and we had a very nice party.  
We ate a lot of shrimp, because it's my favorite food, and we also played a lot of video games.  
But the best was still coming: The presents.  
I got lots of stuff:  
I got a new video game, I got my own handheld game console, And lots of other stuff.  
When all presents were unpacked, I was totally satisfied and I thought it was the best birthday ever.  
Suddenly, We heard very loud knocking on the door.  
I opened the door, and I saw a tall man, with brown short hair, in a black rain coat.  
"Hello Ika. Do you mind if I get inside?"  
"S-S-Sure." I stuttered.  
I went to the living room with the man, and he gave me a letter.  
I opened it, and I read it out loud.

" **Dear Ika Musume,**

 **We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Terms begin on the first of September.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

All of the guests didn't know what to say.  
Then, the man started talking.  
"Ika Musume is not an ordinary person. She is the messenger of the sea, and she possesses extraordinary abilities.  
Those abilities are something that wizards learn at school with their magic wands.  
Ika Musume, I know you like to use your powers.  
So why don't you master them?  
Not only that, you learn fast, Ika. Very fast.  
You can learn more than just the abilities you currently possess.  
You can go very far, and master them.  
So I have one question:  
Do you want to go Hogwarts? Or stay here?  
You are strong Ika, and I know you're abilities are already good enough, but I think you have a lot of potential.  
So, what do you think?"  
"I don't really know." I said.  
"I really love my friends and I don't want to abandon them."  
"I guess it's better if you stay here, Ika. There's no such thing as magic." Eiko said.  
The man looked Eiko straight in the eye.  
"What did you say?"  
"There's no such thing as mag-"  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
Eiko didn't finish her sentence and she suddenly flew to the ceiling.  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"  
The man dropped Eiko.  
"Does this look like magic to you?" The man asked Eiko.  
"I take back what I just said.." Eiko said.  
I was thinking for a long time.  
"I would really like to, but.. I already possess a lot of abilities! I can lift people up with my tentacles, I can fly by changing my weight, I can emit light from my body, I can smack people with my fins, I'm very good in maths.. I guess I don't need Hogwarts. I already mastered my abilities."  
"I know, I know." The man said.  
"But Ika Musume, I know you already mastered most of your abilities.. but don't you want to become really strong? Don't you have a goal in your life? A goal that you're not able to reach at this moment? Isn't there a person you want to defeat? Isn't there a person that's a huge obstacle in your life? An obstacle so big, that it prevents you from reaching your goal? Don't you wish to be safe?"  
Those questions made me change my mind.  
I know I already mastered my abilities, but if I'm able to master more abilities and get very strong.. then I might be able to invade humanity!  
And not only that, Chizuru is an obstacle that prevents me from invading humanity.  
If I became really strong, then I might be able to defeat her!  
"I changed my mind." I told the man.  
"I'm going to attend Hogwarts, Mr.. Ehm.. What's your name?"  
"You can call me James." He said.His  
"But who is going to take over our business when she's not here?" Eiko asked.  
"Don't worry, I know people who are still looking for work." James said.  
The Aizawa house finally agreed and I went to the wizard market with James.  
"The first thing you need, is a magic wand." James said.  
"You also need a black rob. Oh, and when we are at the market, don't use your powers."  
"Agreed." I said.  
The first store we went inside was a store for magic wands, and the shopkeeper recognized me.  
"Ika Musume, right? I heard about you. You are very famous. I have something for you."  
He handed me a black, magic wand, it smelled like shrimp.  
"A combination of squid ink and shrimp blood. Suits you, huh? Good for water spells."  
It felt very smooth, and it looked absolutely beautiful.  
"Is this my magic wand?" I asked the shopkeeper.  
"It sure is! If you want to buy it, of course. It suits you perfectly fine, and if you have a goal in your life, then this is the best choice!".  
I really wanted to invade humanity, so I bought it.  
The next shop, I bought a black robe.  
I was done, but I still had to wait before I was allowed to go to Hogwarts.

 **August 31** **st** **.  
** It was the big day, the day I went to Hogwarts.  
It was my first time in a train, and it felt pretty good actually.  
I was sitting in front of a boy with black hair.  
"Hey, I know you. You're Ika Musume, right?" The boy said.  
"Sure! But how do you know?" I asked.  
"Do you think it's weird or anything? Everyone on the beach knows you! My sister has a lot of merchandise." The boy said.  
"Oh, I didn't know I was that famous! What is your name, actually?"  
"My name is Ketsueki Kurai." The boy said.  
"It's my first year on Hogwarts."  
"Me too!" I said.  
"Do you have any goals?"  
"Oh yes, There's one big goal." I said.  
"My biggest goal is to punish humanity for polluting the oceans, and to defeat people who are trying to stop me."  
"Keep dreaming." Kurai said.  
"No, I'm serious." I told Kurai.  
"Yeah right, whatever. Hogwarts isn't a school that tries to turn people into world dominators. But if you wish to punish humanity, then go ahead. I don't care, but I don't guarantee that it's going to work."  
"And what's your goal?" I asked him.  
"I don't have one." Kurai said.  
"I just got a letter from Hogwarts, and they told me that I have a lot of potential and that I have a lot of power.  
My parents are just normal human beings, so I was very surprised, and I thought it was kind of cool to become a wizard, so I said yes."  
The train ride was very long, but I enjoyed myself.  
James gave me a lot of money, so I bought a lot of shrimp cookies, I even shared some with Kurai, who also likes shrimp a lot.  
When I unpacked a sushi box I bought, I noticed that there was some card inside it.  
When I looked close at the card, it had the picture of an old man with a very long beard.  
Not only that, the picture seemed to be moving!  
I attacked the moving picture with my tentacles, but it didn't do anything.  
"Ika, stop. That's not even a real human body." Kurai said.  
I stopped, Kurai started explaining.  
"That is a famous witches and wizards card, which are very popular in Hogwarts. Students play with them all the time, and only a few people have all of them.  
Seems like you got a very rare one: you got Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster of Hogwarts. Seems like you got like lucky, so I shouldn't attack it. It doesn't do harm to you or anything."  
I ordered a box of Every Flavor Beans, and I got one that tasted like shrimp.  
After a few hours, the train stopped, and we arrived at Hogwarts.  
It was a long road, but I had a lot of fun, and Kurai was a pretty nice guy.  
When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was the first person to get the sorting hat.  
When they put the sorting hat on my head, the sorting hat started talking.  
 **"Hmm.. You're an invader.. From the sea.  
You have one goal in your life, don't you?  
Oh, I see: You wish to punish humanity for polluting the oceans.  
But you accidently broke a wall and now you have to work for two girls, right?  
And one of those girls is very violent, and is a huge obstacle, that prevents you from punishing humanity.  
Now I see.  
You really want to become stronger, to defeat that girl, to get rid of the obstacle. To punish humanity.  
Not only that, you learn very fast, and you are very good in mathematics.  
And you learned Japanese immediately, and learning English was also easy.  
You're very clever, and very determined.  
Ehm.. Then, I only have one choice:  
** **SLYTHERIN!"  
**

Everybody in the hall started clapping, and I even heard some people yell stuff like "GO IKA!" and there were even some slytherins yelling stuff like "OH MY GOD IKA IS GOING TO BE IN OUR HOUSE!".  
I was also famous in Hogwarts apparently.  
Next was Kurai.  
The sorting hat started talking.  
 **"I see that you are very brave, Kurai.  
And that you do a lot for other people, even if it means risking your own life.  
As I'm digging through your memories right now, I see that you once saved your parents from a car accident, and that you got injured very badly.  
But you survived.  
Not only that, your sister once fell into cold water, and you saved her by jumping in the water and bringing her to safety.  
You're very brave and you dare a lot.  
** **GRYFFINDOR!"  
** Everyone started clapping again.  
Then, I followed my housemaster and I got tour through the slytherin dungeons, and a tour through all classrooms in Hogwarts.  
After the tour, it was already late, and I went to bed.  
My room was in the dark dungeons, and it felt very different.  
Despite that, I was able to fall asleep easily, and I dreamed of swimming in a clean ocean full of shrimp, without pollution and with all humans punished.

 **September 1** **st** **.  
** Classes started, and the first thing I learned, were potions, and I was sitting next to Kurai.  
I had to make a cure for boils, and it wasn't that hard, I learned very fast and Kurai was also pretty smart.  
The second thing I learned was the 'ACCIO' spell.  
You had to point your magic wand at an object and then say 'Accio' with the name of the object, and then the object will come to you.  
I found it rather boring, because I am able to grab objects with my tentacles, so it was rather useless.  
But I tried it anyway.  
"ACCIO EBI!" I shouted.  
The teacher didn't notice it, but one shrimp came out of the lunchbox of the teacher and came right into my mouth.  
I didn't get punished for it and the teacher never found out!  
After second period, it was time break, and I went outside.  
I immediately went to Kurai, and I talked with him.  
"So Kurai, do you have a goal already?"  
"Not yet Ika, but I'm still looking for one. Already closer to punishing humanity?"  
"No, not at all. And I first need to find a way to get rid of the obstacles that are preventing me from punishing humanity."  
One guy heard me talking and headed towards me.  
"I can help you with that." The guy said.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
"Most people refer to me as Itaishi. And I have a solution for your problem. Meet me at 3 AM in the hallway."

 **September 2** **nd** **, 3 AM  
** I went to the hallway, and I met with Itaishi.  
"You're just in time, Miss."  
"You can just call me Ika Musume."  
"Now, Ika Musume." Itaishi said.  
"Who are your obstacles, and why?"  
"Well" I explained.  
"My first obstacle is a girl named Chizuru, I'm always wary of her and she gets very angry real fast, and she even threatened me once.  
She runs with the speed of light, and she is very strong and aggressive. I just look for a way to take her out without anybody noticing, and I don't want to hurt her.  
My second obstacle is a girl named Sanae, who's so obsessed with me that it's ruining my life, and she's always taking pictures of me. And she's always happy when I hurt her. I don't really care if she suffers a lot, but I don't want to kill her and I just hope she doesn't stalk me ever again."  
"But why don't you want to kill them?"  
"Because, If I kill them, then other people get mad at me, too. And if I have multiple enemies, then Invading humanity will be very difficult" I said.  
"Well." Itaishi said.  
"I know two perfect spells for you, that can take out both of your obstacles without killing them. But before I teach them to you, make sure you don't tell anybody."  
"I promise-de geso."  
"Good. The first spell, Is Petrificus Totalus. It paralyzes your opponent for half an hour. You got that?"  
"I got it-de geso."  
"Good. The second spell, is Amnesia Completa. It erases that persons mind completely."  
"I got it-de geso."  
"Good. Remember them. I got a notebook right here, so you won't forget them. Now go back to bed before the teachers notice you're here."  
"Oh, and one more question before I go to bed: Do you have any boats?" I asked.  
I woke up at 7 AM. **  
**I was tired, because of the lack of sleep I got.  
It didn't really matter to me, I still remembered the two spells Itaishi taught me.  
So if Sanae ever attacked me, I´ll be able to get rid of her.  
And that was what exactly happened that day.  
After the first two periods, I went outside, when the headmaster wanted to speak to me.  
"Ika Musume, there's a friend that wants to visit you."  
I knew it was Sanae.  
I saw her at the entrance of Hogwarts during second period.  
I went with the headmaster to the hall, and Sanae was there, waiting for me.  
"IKAAAA-CHAN!"  
I really wanted to slap her and make her bleed, but I didn't do that. That would ruin the entire plan.  
"SANAE!" I hugged her.  
Of course, I didn't want to hug her, but I had no other choice.  
I waited for the headmaster to leave the hall, and then I was able to execute the plan.  
The headmaster left the hall, and I stopped hugging Sanae.  
"Hey Sanae. There's a room that I really want to show you."  
"Oh, really? SHOW ME! SHOW ME!"  
"Close your eyes, Sanae."  
I held Sanae's hand, and I walked with her to the toilets.  
"Open your eyes, Sanae."  
"Huh? These are toilets. I think you've made a mistake Ika-cha-"  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
I casted the spell on Sanae, and it hit her right in the chest.  
Sanae fell on the floor, totally paralyzed.  
"Nice" I said, And I closed her eyes.  
"Amnesia Completa!"  
And before I knew it, all of Sanae's memories were erased.  
I grabbed Sanae's keys and phone, flushed them down the toilet, and dragged Sanae outside through the toilet window.  
I carried her all the way to the river, because I had a boat standing there, that I got from Itaishi.  
I dropped Sanae in the boat, and the boat drifted away.  
Sanae wouldn't die, because the boat was laden with enough food and drinks for weeks, so I guess she would survive.  
The only issue is that she wouldn't recognize herself, but that was okay.  
I went back to classes just in time, and nobody noticed that I went to the river with Sanae's unconscious body.  
Well, that's what I thought.  
When I was in class, somebody knocked on the door, and a red thingy flew into the classroom.  
"Oh shit." A boy said.  
"That's a howler." Another kid said.  
The howler landed on my desk, and I opened it up.  
"IKA MUSUME!" The howler shouted.  
 _What?  
_ "IKA MUSUME! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON AN INNOCENT PERSON?! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"  
"What are you talking about?  
"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING!  
ONE OF OUR STUDENTS SAW YOU ERASING SOMEONES MEMORY IN THE TOILETS, AND YOU LEFT THAT POOR MUGGLE IN A BOAT ON A RIVER, ALL ALONE! WITHOUT MEMORIES!"  
I was very angry.  
"I didn't do anything wrong! That girl, Sanae, was an obstacle! She prevented me from invading humanity! She was annoying! I don't care about her!" I shouted.  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ALLOWED TO ERASE HER MEMORY, AND LEAVE HER ALL ALONE ON SEA. YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BE ALL ALONE, ON SEA, WITHOUT MEMORY OR SOMEBODY TO GUIDE YOU?  
YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! "  
"Can't you just give her memory back, and bring her home?"  
"THAT'S TOO LATE! SHE'S WAY TOO FAR FOR US TO TRACK HER! AND ONCE MEMORIES ARE ERASED, THEY CAN'T GO BACK!  
50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"  
The letter exploded, and the headmaster got inside.  
"Ika Musume, come to my office at 9 PM."  
When the last period was over, I went outside, fueled with anger.  
"Hey Ika.." Kurai said.  
"What do you want?"  
"I understand that you are mad." Kurai said.  
"But Ika, listen to me: Didn't you go a little too far?"  
"You don't understand me, Kurai. I knew that girl. She was annoying. She always made me wear stupid cosplay and constantly made pictures of me." I told Kurai.  
"Well, whatever. But Ika: Do you really want to invade humanity? Why would you? Not every human being contributes to polluting the oceans, and you still want to punish them. Not only that, if you punish humanity, then you also punish people that didn't contribute to pollution, and that means that you'll punish innocent people, and children that didn't do anything. Children that need to live.  
Children that need to live a life, a perfect life that they won't get if they get punished by some invader from the sea."  
"Yeah but, I also wanted to live a normal life under the sea, but humanity polluted the oceans without knowing that I was in the ocean."  
"Not all oceans are polluted, Ika! There are still some parts in the sea that are totally clean, so why don't you go there? If one half of an ocean is polluted, then why don't you just go to the other half?"  
"Yeah, but.." I didn't know what to say.  
"Oh, and Ika, there's still one thing I want to say: Why do you want to get rid of the obstacles in your life? Do you think it's crazy that those two sisters got mad at you? You broke a wall, dude. You wanted to turn someone else's property into your own base. I know it's a bit overdone what Chizuru did to you, but Ika, consider this: if Chizuru didn't stop you when you were trying to take over the stand, would've you stopped by yourself and apologized to the Aizawa sisters, and left them alone? And better yet, If you didn't break that wall, then would you be working there?"  
"Leave me alone! I'm pretty sure it was you who betrayed me!" I yelled at Kurai.  
At 9 PM, I went to the headmaster's office and I got punished.  
"Ika Musume. You're not allowed to leave my office until 6 AM. You'd have to sleep here. I have toothbrushes and toothpaste, so you can brush your teeth. But you cannot leave this room, or else you would be banned from Hogwarts forever."  
Suddenly, the headmaster got a phone call.  
The headmaster answered it.  
"Huh? A dragon is heading for Hogwarts to destroy it? Why? Whatever, send the best soldiers, and quick!"  
"Am I allowed to go?" I asked.  
"If Hogwarts isn't safe anymore because of that dragon, am I allowed to evacuate?"  
"No, you're not. Don't worry, I have sent the best soldiers I have in my possession. You can stay here, you're with me. I'm a strong wizard."  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Itaishi went inside.  
"Headmaster! I need your help! The dragon is inside the dungeons!"  
"What? Impossible! Are all Slytherins okay?"  
"I don't know, headmaster. They have no way to go, I'm afraid."  
"I'll help them! Itaishi, take care of Ika Musume!"  
The headmaster left the room.  
"I'm sorry, Ika Musume. I am the one who betrayed you."  
"You were the one? Not Kurai?"  
"Yes, I was the one. I betrayed you, because I wanted slytherin to lose 50 points, so that Ravenclaw would get more points than slytherin and end up winning the house cup. I'm so sorry. That why I'm letting you go, Ika Musume. There really is a dragon in the dungeon. He spits fire. I know that you are the only one who can defeat him. Do it."  
"I'll do it" I said.  
"I don't want people dying!"  
I ran to the dungeons, and Itaishi was right: There really was a dragon in the dungeon.  
He was heading for a group of innocent slytherins.  
"I might be mad at the world." I whispered.  
"But I don't want to let people die!"  
"HEY, YOU DRAGON!" I shouted.  
The dragon turned around, and looked me straight in the face.  
"Let's play a squiddy game."  
The dragon spat a lot of fire in my face, but I changed my weight quick enough to fly to the ceiling, so his fire wouldn't hit me.  
I used my tentacles to strangle his mouth, so that he wasn't able to spit fire.  
It didn't work very well, but I did something else.  
I used my tentacles to poke in his eyes, blinding the dragon.  
The dragon went crazy and started spitting fire everywhere, so I decided to hover above his body, and I immediately changed my weight to 1000 kg, and I fell very hard, crushing the dragon on his crucial spot: his heart.  
The dragon was dead.  
All the trapped Slytherins started cheering, and the headmaster arrived at the dungeons.  
"Who killed the dragon?"  
Everybody pointed to me.  
The headmaster looked me straight in the face.  
"Good work, Ika Musume. You are a true hero."

 **After the Dragon Attack..  
** The months after the dragon attack were going very well.  
My grades improved, my intelligence grew, my sense of magic improved, the headmaster forgave me, and everybody on Hogwarts treated me like a hero and showed lots of respect for me, even the students in the other houses.  
Kurai's words made a lot of sense to me:  
I changed my mind about humanity, and I realized it's better to save humanity than punishing humanity.  
It felt very good to be treated like a hero, because if I invaded humanity, then I might've ruined lots of peoples lives, and then people might've treated me like a villain.

 **End ceremony, End of June.  
** It was the grand ceremony, and all the flags were colored red.  
That meant that Gryffindor won.  
Well, that's what I thought.  
The headmaster started talking.  
"As you guys see, it looks like Gryffindor will get the house cup. But at first, I'll show you guys the scores."  
Gryffindor has 380 points.  
Ravenclaw has 370 points.  
Hufflepuff has 310 points.  
Slytherin has 320 points.  
"But, I still want to give some bonus points to Slytherin. Ika Musume!"  
I stood up.  
"You showed lots of courage this year, and you excelled in every subject, and you saved the lives of our students multiple times, especially at the beginning of the year! On your second day, you saved your entire house by killing a dragon!  
70 points for Slytherin."  
"That means that we've won!" I yelled.  
"Well, actually, I want to give some points to Gryffindor. Kurai!"  
Kurai stood up.  
"You have been very smart and intelligent this year, and you talked a lot of sense into Ika Musume. If you didn't do that, then Ika might not have been a hero. And since you contributed to her heroism, I give 10 points to Gryffindor."  
That meant that Gryffindor was equal with Slytherin.  
"So, for the first time in years, Gryffindor and Slytherin are both winners!"

 **1** **st** **of July** , **Inside The Train.  
** I was sitting with Kurai again, on our way back home.  
"Kurai" I said.  
He looked up.  
"Kurai.. Thank you. Thank you so much for your help."  
"What did I do, then?"  
"You talked a lot of sense into me, I changed my mind about the world."  
"What do you mean, Ika Musume?"  
"I don't want to punish humanity. The ocean isn't totally polluted. You were right, Kurai. You were totally right. It's all my fault that I'm working at Lemon now, It's all my fault. I realized that it's better to do good things instead of doing bad things, and that I should not threat people anymore."  
"Your welcome. Good job, Ika Musume. I'm glad that you accepted my words and that you accepted the world."

I arrived at the train station hours later, and I walked home by myself.

I opened the door of the Aizawa house, and I went inside.  
I immediately went to the kitchen, where Eiko and Chizuru were working.  
"Welcome back, Ika." They both said.  
"Eiko, Chizuru, There's something I want to tell you. I'm not going to return to Hogwarts for my second year."  
"Why?" Eiko asked.  
"It's because I went to Hogwarts to become stronger, so I can punish humanity. But I changed my mind. I decided not to punish humanity, because I realized that not every human being contributes to polluting the oceans. Not only that, If I punished humanity, everybody would treat me like a villain, and being treated like a villain is horrible. Like everybody hates you.  
When I was at Hogwarts, I found out how it felt to be treated like a Hero. And it felt awesome. It just feels good to save people, and If I punished humanity, then I would not save people, but then I would ruin their lives.  
And ruining people's lives is horrible, and I would also ruin the lives of children that didn't contribute to pollution, and I would also punish my friends.  
And I love my friends, you guys have done a lot of good things for me. You guys gave me a safe place, and my birthday party was one of the best.  
Not only that, when I first got here, I wasn't a good person. I broke your wall, and now I'm here. Working.  
I didn't understand it if Chizuru got mad at me.  
But now I do understand, It's because I was acting like a threat to humanity, and I was trying to turn Lemon into my base.  
I was threatening towards other people.  
But now, I decided to save people instead of threatening them.  
Treating people good makes me feel better, and saving people's lives makes me feel amazing."  
There was a long moment of silence, until Eiko suddenly started talking.  
"I never expected that you would say something like this, Ika Musume." Eiko said.  
"I'm very glad that you see what you did wrong."  
"Do you still see me as a threat?" Chizuru asked.  
"Not at all." I said calmly.  
"Since I don't want to punish humanity anymore, I decided that you are not an obstacle anymore. Chizuru, I realized that you are a very normal human being."  
"I'm glad that you realize that I'm human." Chizuru said.  
"I only feel a bit guilty because I left Sanae behind, all alone in the middle of nowhere, without memories." I said.  
"Yes, we know. The headmaster told us. But I have to admit, I'm not mad at you, Ika Musume. Sanae was acting very annoying lately, she was constantly bragging about her merchandise and other related stuff, and she was just too obsessed with you. Oh, and I heard she's at a safe place now. Somebody saw her in a boat and decided to bring her to the hospital" Eiko told me.  
"Thank you, Eiko. Shall we eat something together?"  
"Sure! What do you want?"  
"Shrimp fried rice, of course!"

And this is where my story ends.  
Kurai's words had a good influence on me.  
I stopped threatening Nagisa and other people, I decided to help humanity instead, I decided to treat people better in general, I accepted Chizuru as a human and not as an obstacle and I wasn't scared of her anymore, And I realized that being treated like a hero is good, and that doing heroic deeds makes people feel better.  
And making people feel better, makes me feel better too. 


End file.
